1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a manual sheet feeder tray.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus with a chassis, in which a recording sheet to be fed to an image forming unit can be inserted through an opening formed on one side (e.g., a front side) of the chassis, is known. The image forming apparatus may have a feeder tray, on which the recording sheets inserted through the opening are placed, and a manual-feeder tray, on which the recording sheets manually inserted through the opening are placed. The recording sheets to be placed on the feeder tray may be inserted through a lower part of the opening, and the recording sheets to be placed on the manual-feeder tray may be inserted through an upper part of the opening. The image forming apparatus may further include a pickup roller disposed on another side (e.g., a rear side) of the image forming apparatus in an upper position with respect to the feeder tray. In this regard, the manual-feeder tray may be disposed to range from the opening toward the pickup roller in a linearly inclined posture to be closer to a sheet placement surface of the feeder tray.